


Rogues are Forever

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Hartley gets drunk and the rogues bond a little





	Rogues are Forever

“I still don't understand why the woman didn't just run out the front door instead of up the stairs,” Axel whines as the Rogues minus Hartley walk into their safehouse.

“Axel she was a bit character in a horror movie. That's pretty much how they always die,” Mark says as Hartley staggers out of the kitchen.

“Heeeey guys,” Hartley says giggling and all the rogues share a look.

“Hey Hartley. What's gotten into you Babe? Are you ok?” Axel asks.

“Fine, fine. I'm so good in fact that I want us all to have an orgy,” Hartley says and everyone who had been drinking something spits it out in shock.

“Ummm... I'm down but I think something isn't right,” Mark says.

“Oh come in one big orgy with all of us. You could even tweet about it Axel! Imagine the looks on my parent's faces when they see that! Not only is their son a homo, but he's also into orgies,” Hartley says laughing but the sound is sick and twisted, nothing like his real laugh. A sound that the rogues love hearing.

“Hartley have you been drinking?” Axel asks smelling the vodka on his boyfriend's breath.

“Nooooo,” Hartley says with a hiccup and a stagger. Axel leads him over to the couch and sits him between Mark and Sam and Hartley immediately moves to straddle Mark.

“Marky, do you want to sleep with me?” Hartley asks grinding down on his leg and pressing desperate kisses to Mark's mouth and face.

“Of for Christ's sake, not another horny mantl trying to get in my pants,” Mark says pointing his eyes skyward as if to ask why me?

“Please Marky. You and Mick are much bigger than me. I bet you could give me a good pounding while I suck Axel. I bet I'd feel it for days, that way I'd know I'm wanted,” Hartley says.

“Hart, of course you're wanted. Axel doesn't shut up about how in love he is with you,” Mark says.

“He says that now but then I'm going to end up doing something that is going to make him leave me and you all get rid of me. Just like they did!” Hartley sobs burying his face in Mark's chest while the older rogue awkwardly rubs his back.

“Mick can you make Hart some coffee. I think he needs a little sobering up,” Mark says, but before he can make it the young rogue is passed out in his lap.

Hartley wakes up the next morning to a killer hangover. “Oh god my head,” he says wincing and someone rumbles out a laugh and Hartley opens his eyes to find his lips mere centimeters from Mark's.

“OH MY GOD!! PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T,” Hartley yells even though it kills his head as he scrambles away from Mark.

“Relax Pipes. All you did was pass out after trying to proposition all of us into one big orgy,” Sam says.

“I am so sorry,” Hartley says covering his eyes. 

“Wanna tell us why you drank nearly a month's supply of Russian vodka?” Axel asks.

“Yesterdat was the anniversary of my parents kicking me out for coming out to them,” Hartley answers quietly.

“Oh Baby, I’m sorry. If we all had known we wouldn't have gone out to the movies. We would have stayed home with you and watched some random documentary,” Axel says wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, I didn’t think it would hit me this hard, It’s been years since that happened, but I was watching TV and a commercial came on for Rathaway Industries new engine and it felt like my heart was going to burst into pieces. I was only going to have a sip, but one sip became two, and two became three, and before I knew it I was finishes my fifth bottle. I’m sorry you all had to deal with that,” Hartley says ashamed.

“Hey hey. The Rogues are family and that means helping with emotional breakdowns and offering comforting words. Just no orgies. Why'd you even think an orgy was a good idea?” Len says.

“I think my brain while drunk thought that if we all had sex it would mean I was wanted,” Hartley says.

“Well you are wanted, and you always will be. You're a rogue now and the rogues are forever,” Len says and Hartley hugs each of them.

“I think I'm going to go call Harley and schedule a therapy session and then sleep off this hangover...oh and guys?” Hartley says making them all look at him.

“Thanks, you're a better family than my biological one will ever be,” he says before running upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr my requests are always open ;)


End file.
